This is a weird one
by ldypebsaby
Summary: PG13 to be safe. There will be curse words. To be short Sailor Scouts, The Yu Yu gang, and later Kagome will be going to America to join the XMen, everyone has there own reasons to do so. !Now on HOLD! Not enough people watch all these shows...
1. Summary

Okay this is my first EVER fic on the net. If you don't like....... I could care less, to be perfectly honest. If I took everyone's opinions to heart God knows I wouldn't be the person I am today. First off I am NOT an English scholar so if there is grammar errors well I'm sorry. I was bored one day and I was thinking of my favorite anime shows and well here's a story that will make the world a little weirder. BY THE WAY I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! I AM A SAD PERSON WHO WISHES SHE OWNED THESE COOL SHOWS.  
  
Summary:  
  
Okay there is no way I can fit a summary in that little box. This is X-Men meets Yu Yu Gang, the Sailor Scouts, and Kagome. Here's why each one is going there, first off there is a demon on the loose in New York and at the moment the sprite world has no idea what they are up to. So Koenma is sending Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to the Institute as mutants, Yusuke is super strong, Kuwabara can manipulate energy in different forms, Hiei can create and control fire, and Kurama has power over plants. This is just to stay at the mansion. By the way this is before the Dark Tournament because after that they would be too strong.  
  
As for the Sailor Scouts they just sent Rini back to her time when their powers seem to be getting out of control. They aren't in Scout form when they loose control. Raye with her fiery temper sets things on fire; Amy can produce water out of nowhere and can even freeze things over to a certain extant. While Lita is shocking everyone and sometimes becomes a human magnet, Mina can produce, control, and manipulate light, and sometimes glows in the dark. Finally Serena has empathy (can feel emotions and project her emotions to others) and can heal people. At full moon is when her powers are the strongest. Darien can also heal people and has a weird connection with the earth. He also can touch people or things and get a feeling from it. Everyone also has this freaky connection that can't be explained.  
  
Finally Kagome has found all the shards and is mad at InuYasha. Why? just because. And Kikyo is dead for good. (I never liked her). Miroku and Sango hooked up and Shippo is driving InuYasha insane. Kagome wanted to finish school, but she kept hearing other people's thoughts and under extreme pressure she can turn invisible.  
  
This is X-Men Evolution and it takes place after mutants are exposed, but before Apocalypse.  
  
Okay this is a quick bio  
  
The Sailor Scouts are 15 years old  
  
Darien is 20  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara are 14  
  
Hiei is going to be '15,'  
  
Kagome is 15 too.  
  
I just happen to like these ages if you don't like it....... Well what can I say, tough.  
  
Okay there's the Summary next time is the first chapter on how they're all recruited. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Don't own anything  
  
""= Speaking  
  
= telepathy  
  
''= thoughts  
  
{} = Speaking Japanese where noted.  
  
NOTE if everyone is speaking Japanese I am not going to constantly be putting those things up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Genkai's Temple Somewhere in Japan  
  
Everyone had just arrived, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. They were sitting on the top steps of Genkai's temple and are waiting to hear the news Botan is going to bring,  
  
"Not another mission!" yawned Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up dim-wit! You are a lazy student and a lazier person." Yelled an angry looking Genkai. She then got up and went into the temple.  
  
"I think I agree with Yusuke on this one. I'm still in so much pain after that fight with the four Saint Beasts." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hump. I don't know why you're in pain; it's not like you helped that much." Replied Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara jumped up and started yelling "Do you want a piece of this you shrimp!?!?!"  
  
Right on cue Botan flew through down on her oar paddle. "Now stop it you boys this is going to be a VERY big mission and you will have to work together."  
  
Yusuke sat up "No freaking way I'm going on another mission! I have had it up to here with your STUPID missions. I am taking a vacation. Don't call me, I won't call you."  
  
Botan flew right in front of him "Yusuke Urameshi! How can you say that? There are lives at stake here." Seeing she was getting nowhere with that she quickly added, "Plus your next mission is in America, New York to be more pacific."  
  
Yusuke froze in his tracks. "So what do we have to do?" He always wanted to go aboard and beat up punks all over the world. He just never had any money to do so.  
  
"Well there has been an unusual amount of activity in that area. To be honest we don't have a clue what is going on. That is why we are sending you four over to Xavier's Institute for Gifted children."  
  
"That name sounds familiar. Has it been in the news or something?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama for the first time spoke, "That's the school that houses all the mutant kids, right Botan."  
  
Botan nodded her head. "Yep that's the one. You all will be pretending your mutants at the school and your mission is to find out what is going on."  
  
Yusuke looked around stupidly and asked "What the hell is a mutant?"  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he was from another planet.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
Botan whacked Yusuke over the head with her paddle.  
  
"Have you EVER watched the news? They are a new type of human that has unusual powers. That's all they would show on the news for an entire month last year." Botan stated.  
  
"Oh, I think I was dead."  
  
Everyone just sat there; Kurama was trying to think of a way to tell his mother he was going to school in America and in the mutant school no less. Kurama didn't want to upset his mother so he was thinking maybe he could just tell her enough not to raise questions. Yusuke was starting to fall back asleep while Hiei was looking around for a way out. He would NOT lower himself to that of a human. Kuwabara was thinking about what is America like anyways and that's when it hit him.  
  
"Eh guys I don't know English."  
  
Botan remounted her paddle "Oh that's okay I've heard they get people who don't know English all the time. Be ready in a few days, Koenma is pulling strings so you will show up on this tracking device they have so they will recruit you. You might want to start packing."  
  
And with that Botan flew off to sprit world leaving the room in silence......except Yusuke's snoring.  
  
While all this was going on in Genkai's temple in another part of Japan  
  
At Raye's temple  
  
"Damn it!" Raye yelled  
  
Fire erupted from a stack of notebooks and was burning them to ash. Luckily there was a fire extinguisher in the room already so nothing else got burnt.  
  
"Luna what is going on? Our powers are going haywire and we aren't even in our Scout form." Stated Amy.  
  
It has been a week since they saw Rini off back to her own time, one week off from fighting evil, one week since everything started going wrong.  
  
Flash Back woosh  
  
It was a school day and the Scouts were just happy that they had defeated the evil and things can get back to normal, or so they thought.  
  
The first signs began with Lita, in the morning she woke up with so much static shock that her hair looked like she stuck her hand in a light fixture. Then when she was making her lunch for the day all of the metal knifes seem to come to life and went straight for her. Luckily she had a chopping board and lifted up just in time. She stared to the board for a moment or two then snatched up her lunch and bags and ran off to school. She was going to ask the others about this.  
  
Mina was still sleeping at this point and could careless that she was going to be late for school. 'Just five more minutes mom' she thought. Artemis (For those of you who don't know he is a white talking cat with a crescent moon mark on his head) awoke to a light, he thought that the bathroom light was still on so he stood up and was going to turn it off when he saw the REAL cause of the light. In bed Mina was still sleeping but there was a steady glow all around her of gold-ish color. He looked and did the only logical thing he could think of, he jumped on her yelling. Mina picked him up and started shaking him.  
  
"ARTEMIS!!! Can't I sleep in just once in a life time? Gosh you're such..............."  
  
That is when she too notices she was glowing an eerie yellow/gold color. She started to panic, and running around the room trying to make sense of what was going on. She turned on the lights in her room and the glowing stopped. She quickly got dressed and raced off to school. There will HAVE to me a meting at Raye's temple today.  
  
Later that day, all the girls met at the temple ready to try and figure out what was going on. Amy pulled out her mini computer and started typing in figures. Lita and Mina were able to stop what had happened earlier but didn't know what they would do if these weird things started happening again. While Amy was working and Lita and Mina were worrying Serena and Raye did the only thing those two seem to know how to do. They started fighting; Serena had been late AGAIN because she had gotten detention. Raye was really getting mad then all of the sudden her robe started to smoke. Then there were small flames on the floor around Raye. Needles to say the girls freaked out, well except Amy. She was trying to clam ever one down but no one seemed to listen. The room suddenly got real cold and Amy's eyes got kind of cloudy then water appeared out of nowhere and doused the flames.  
  
Serena could not believe her eyes. It was if their Scout powers were going into each of them, with out the use of magic. Lita just then got up and was going to go get something when she fell scraping herself on the floor. It was bleeding but not too badly. Serena got up and started help Lita up when her hands started to glow bright white. When the blinding light faded Lita was healed.  
  
For the first time in her life, Amy had not a clue what to do. She felt so helpless. She and her friends have new powers and they were having a real hard time controlling them. Then Darien walks in and asks what is going on? Serena jumped on him and started to hug him like there was no tomorrow. Amy quickly tells him what is going on and there was a long silence that followed.  
  
"You still love me, right?" Serena asked Darien.  
  
"Or course I'll always love you, anyway you know I have weird powers too. Maybe it has to do with the Moon Kingdom or something," said Darien.  
  
"I don't think so. This is so out there and I haven't a clue how to handle this." Amy said.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
There they were back where they started and nothing has been gain. There powers have been manifesting more and more and soon someone is bound to notice.  
  
Mean while at the Institute  
  
It was Saturday and all hell had broken loose. Kurt was raiding the fridge; Kitty was planning on visiting Lance with out getting Scott pissed off since the Brotherhood was the enemy and all. Scott was making out with Jean in closet because Jean had finally seen the light and realized that Scott was the right guy for her. Rouge was in her room trying to read, which was hard considering almost everyone else was outside play mutant ball. Unbeknown to her, she was being watched by a certain Cajun with fiery red eyes.  
  
As for the adults Ororo was in the green house tending to her plants, Logan was in the training room, and Beast was in the lab.  
  
While this was going on the professor was scanning around the world with Cerebro to check for any mutant signatures. When he started scanning Japan he could not believe it. There were easily ten young people in a close area. He started homing in on the larger group of mutants and concluded that there were six of them, five female and one male. All of them seemed to be a shrine; Xavier quickly made a note to where it was located and then honed in on the smaller group. He discovered a slightly different signature with these four, of which were all males. He knew he had to act fast before Magneto sent lackeys after them.  
  
He quickly sent a telepathic message to everyone.  
  
Come to my office  
  
Scott was the first one there and of course he had straitened out his hair and clothes since he was a little busy before.  
  
"So what's going on? Is there a new mutant?"  
  
The professor looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow and said "I think it is best to wait for the others before we discuss anything. This is rather important."  
  
A few minutes later everyone was in the room waiting for the professor to speak.  
  
"As you all know, mutants are starting to appear all over the world. I was scanning when...."  
  
"When you found a new mutant, RIGHT?" Bobby interrupted.  
  
The Professor just cleared his throat and continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "I came across several mutant signatures in Japan."  
  
"How many are we talking about Chuck? Two, three....?" Logan asked  
  
"A total of ten. Six at a shrine at this location," hands Logan an address, "and four at this temple." Pointing at the second address.  
  
"TEN!!!! They just appeared?!?!? Chuck we don't have room for ten new recruits." Logan yelled.  
  
Charles just sat there and looked him straight in the eye. They stared at each other without blinking for several minutes. Then Logan snapped out of it and started barking out orders.  
  
"Okay this is a big mission so we will be taking Scott, Jean, Ororo, Rouge, and Kitty."  
  
The five looked at each other with the same thought on their minds. Jean spoke it out, "Ummm we don't know Japanese, or anything close to it." All five of them nodding.  
  
Bobby started jumping up and down, "Oh Oh Oh take me too!!!!! I wanna go. I know some Japanese. PLEASE I WANNA GO!!!!"  
  
Logan just glared. "NO. The little Japanese you know from watching too much anime doesn't count. You can just stay here and do your homework or something."  
  
Bobby looked like he was going to cry.  
  
The professor sighed "Bobby you can go if you promise to be mature and to be friendly in the recruitment." The professor obviously didn't feel like listening to Bobby cry at the moment.  
  
Bobby started to dance around in a circle singing 'I'm going to Japan.'  
  
Logan went up right behind Bobby "If you are going to sing that the whole time I'm going to tie you to a tree in the forest and leave you there!"  
  
This shut Bobby up, though he was still humming.  
  
The professor still wasn't done talking, "Yes Jean I am well aware the only person who can speak Japanese is Logan. I knew someday we would have to travel somewhere like this. This is why I had these little devices made."  
  
The Professor pulled out something that looked like a deformed hearing aid with a piece of plastic sticking out of it. "This is a device that allows the person wearing it to hear and understand any language; it also allows you to speak in any given language."  
  
Everyone, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Ororo, and Bobby took one and put it on.  
  
"Testing, testing, one two three, can you understand me?" Bobby was saying  
  
The professor started rubbing the arch of his nose; he could feel a huge headache coming. "No Bobby. You have to first turn it on. See that button near the earpiece. Just flip the switch and you will be speaking Japanese."  
  
As soon as everyone flipped the switched the device seemed to disappear.  
  
{Cool. Oh wow I'm speaking Japanese, man I need this device thing for my Spanish class} Said Bobby.  
  
{Hey where in the world did you get these things professor?} Inquired Jean  
  
The professor just smiled "I have friends in all places." That was all he was going to say.  
  
{Okay everyone to the jet.} Bellowed Logan  
  
Rouge quickly pulled Bobby to the side {Why in the 'ell do yah want to go Japan so badly?}  
  
Bobby just shrugged {Who doesn't want to go? I mean they have the last games and electronics. They have so much cool stuff there. Plus I used to have a pen pal there and she told me what a wonderful place it was.}  
  
With that thought the X-Men pilled in the jet and where heading for Japan.  
  
Not bad for a first time....... I hope. Hehehe If you hated it oh well don't read it any more. If you liked it, well that makes you special. If you R&R then....you rock. 


	3. Chapter 2 XMen Meet the Scouts

**Don't own anything **

""= Speaking

= telepathy

''= thoughts

{} = Speaking Japanese where noted.

NOTE if everyone is speaking Japanese I am not going to constantly be putting those things up. Also if some people seem a little OOC I'm sorry, but this is my interoperation and I am the writer which makes me the 'MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE'. MWHAHAHAHA.

Cast walks back slowly

"Can we cancel thiz gig? She iz starting to scare me." Wined Kurt

"Oh shut up you haven't even been mentioned yet!" Said Jean

Kurt starts to cry

The writer walks up to Kurt and hugs him

"You're my favorite blue elf, don't worry you'll come up as soon as everyone gets back to America."

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared."

"That's okay, neither do I."

**I am sorry I can't do accents so you will see my lame attempts at them in the future.**

Chapter 2

In the X-Jet

Bobby looks as if he is going to explode with excitement. He looks as if Christmas had come early. Rouge was getting pissed off because she forgot to grab her CD player and was bored out of her mind. (A/N: I know I failed to mention this but Rouge has control over her powers.... It just works better in my story.)

This sucks. We gotta go and recruit more annoying people. I just hope to gawd that they ain't like Jean and Scott. All preppy and all.

Unfortunately for Rouge she was thinking a little too loud again and Jean picked up this thought.

Hey what's wrong with being preppy? Jean asked mentally from the front of the jet.

The only response she got was Stupid Fing telepaths. Don't know when to mind there own DAMN business. (A/N: I'm not going to press my luck and use the F word in my work unless the F word is FUN....... Yeah that sounded lame in my head too.)

Jean sat there for a few minutes all huffy then got over it. She couldn't let anyone she her frazzled or anything like that. She got up and sat right next to Scott and leaned her head on his shoulder. Scott of course loved the attention he was getting from Jean. This was his dream, to be with Jean and for her to hate Duncan. (A/N: Duncan is EVIL)

Mean while Kitty was just looking out the window wondering what these people were like. All they could get were two print outs, one from each cluster. At the Hikawa Temple at Sendai Hill (A/N: I read that in one of the books so if that is wrong, don't sue me!) one was a young girl named Serena Tsukino, age: 15, she is REALLY bad in school and a picture of her. She was blonde with very long hair and her hair style was two pigtails that had these balls at the top of her head. Over all she seemed to be a young girl who was flaky, but didn't get in trouble. The other print out was of a young boy named Yusuke Urameshi, age 14, but his birthday was coming up soon. He looked like trouble. His report stated that he rarely is in school and when he does show up he just gets into fights. He had his hair gelled back and wore a green uniform.

Logan had already read the reports and decided that he would go check out the punk Urameshi at that temple along with Ororo and Rouge. Kitty, Bobby, Jean, and Scott would go and try to find Serena and talk to her. This had long day written all over it.

[Two hours later]

The X-Jet finally touched down close to the location where Serena was last traced. Logan gave Scott a walkie-talkie to keep in touch. They would meet up later at Tokyo Tower in a couple of hours. Everyone got about ten dollars which equals about 10,000 yen (A/N: I think that is the right conversion of American money to yen) for lunch. So Logan, Ororo, and Rouge went back to the jet to find Genkai's Temple, leaving behind Scott, Jean, Kitty, and a half crazed Bobby.

So the small party started walking up the steps to the temple where they hope they could find the six mutants they were suppose to be there.

In Raye's Room

10:00 a.m. Saturday morning in Japan (I don't REALLY know the time difference so just pretend this it right.)

Nothing was getting done. Serena was hugging Darien to death, Mina and Lita were talking about boys, and Amy was still trying to figure out what was going on. Raye was getting bored so she got up and told everyone she was going to get some tea.

"Don't forget the cookies!!!" Yelled Serena.

Raye walked out of her room mumbling something about greedy little moon brats when she saw four young people who seemed out of place. She saw a very tall red head with green eyes, next to her was a 5 ft 7ish boy with brown hair and he was wearing the weirdest sun glasses she had ever seen. There was also a petite girl with spunky brown hair and lastly was a boy about 5ft 5 who seemed on sugar high or something with sandy looking hair. All of them were wearing casual clothes; they seem to be foreigners though. That is when she saw her grandfather going right for them.

(A/N: Everyone is speaking Japanese now so I'm not using the special things.)

"Why hello there, you all seem to be lovely people. How would you four like to work at my temple? It could be a part time job and you can earn a little money while on your way to spiritual enlightenment. You also get robes too!" Said this short old man

X-Men Point of View

The X-Men didn't know how to react. Was this old guy hitting on them or something? Then out of the corner of their eyes they saw a very pissed off looking girl wearing the priestess robe.

"GRANDPA how many times do I have to tell you DON'T bother people like that!?!?" Said the girl. Then the girl started to chase the old man around with a broom yelling a lot of bad language. While Scott, Jean, and Kitty were watching this bizarre scene Bobby decided to make a break for it. He wanted to see Japan and not just sit there and try to talk to some girl.

Normal Point of View

Raye had finally calmed down enough to notice the teens in front of her. She blushed ever so slightly.

"Oh, sorry for that, my Grandpa has been......ummm..... senile for awhile, so pay no mind to him. Oh by the way my name is Raye Hino, if you don't mind me being bold what are you three doing her?" Asked Raye

"Three?" Scott turned around and noticed that Bobby was missing. "Damn it! When I get my hands on him he is going to be in the Danger Room for three hours straight." This was supposed to be an easy. Just talk to some people. Jean put an arm on his shoulder for moral support.

Remembering that they were looking for someone Kitty pulled out a picture and showed it to Raye.

"Yeah, like we are looking for this girl. We like want to talk to her about something important and all."

Raye looked at it and gasped. It was a picture of Serena. These people were looking for her. But why was the question on her mind.

"Why are you looking for Serena?" Raye asked with an edge to her voice.

Scott stepped forward "Well, were really looking for five girls and a guy." In a lowered voice, "If you know Serena, you know she has weird powers. Were here to help her and anyone else for that matter." Jean was nodding her head.

"Yes, we believe that there are several mutants in the area and we think that Serena is one of them." Stated Jean.

Raye's eyes widened in understandment of the situation. These were people from that mutant school in America, so that means that they could possibly be mutants. That would explain everything. Finally Raye spoke. "Follow me." Leaving an unconscious Grandpa behind.

In Raye's Room

"I wonder what all that noise was about" Said Lita

Mina giggled "Raye probably saw her Grandpa bothering some people or something."

Amy nodded in agreement "Yes that is most likely what had taken place." And with that Amy went back to her computer.

"Where are those cookies? I'm hungry." Said Serena

All of the sudden the sliding doors opened and they saw Raye with three strangers.

"Please come in and sit down." Raye said to the strangers

Serena thought that Raye looked a little pale. I hope she's okay.

Jean picking up this thought just smiled and said "Don't worry. Raye is okay."

Serena looked at the red head with wide eyes. She was starting to hyper ventilating when Raye told her to quite down.

"These people have something to discuss with ALL of us." Raye said. She then sat down giving the three strangers the floor.

Scott cleared his throat "Hi. My name is Scott Summers this is Jean Grey and Kitty Pryde. We are students at an institute in America called The Xavier Institute for Gifted and Talented Children. It's a place where people with unique abilities can go and learn how to control their gifts."

Amy snapped her fingers, "Oh! I can't believe I forgot about the mutant phenomenon. That explains everything." She then went to her little computer and started to type in a search on information. "I remember reading an article about this Xavier, he is a doctor in genetics and he was part of the group who discover the 'mutant x gene.' It really is fascinating and all...." Amy saw the looks she was getting from her friends and blushed. She knew her friends won't have read the article, or understood it for that matter.

"Exactly. We also try to help people to develop their powers so one day they can control it." Added Jean

Serena looked at them with curiosity, "So what powers do you guys have?"

Jean smiled and started to levitate some books a little. Serena gasped while the others looked in awe. "I can also read minds. I try not to though, it's just some people 'scream' their thoughts. When I first meet Xavier I couldn't control it at all and I would always get headaches. Now I have excellent control and I can lift heavy objects with my mind and I can block out other people's thoughts."

"Yeah, like me too. When my powers kicked in I was like so freaked out. I didn't know who I could like turn to." Added Kitty

"So what can you do?" Asked Lita

Kitty giggled and phased through the table. "Yeah like when I first started, I phased through the floor when I was like sleeping and my blankets would be half way through the floor. My parents were so freaked out."

Darien turned to Scott with a raised eyebrow "And what are your abilities?"

Scott pointed at his glasses "You see I wear these glasses for a reason. If I didn't wear these glasses everywhere I looked would be destroyed. It is like a red beam that just destroys everything except a certain type of ruby red quartz which these glasses are made from." (A/N: I'm not sure that is the right mineral, so if it is wrong.....you could tell me)

Serena got up and started the introductions "Hi. My name is Serena Tsukino and I am 15 years old. I love shopping and eating and sleeping and I live to play Sailor V at the arcade. I hate math, English, science....."

Raye interrupted "Basically all of school except lunch."

"Shut UP Raye. Mind your own business!" Shouted Serena. "Now where was I..... Oh and I think my power has something to do with healing people or something. I don't know how it works."

Amy stood up as Serena sat down, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Amy Mizuno and I'm also 15. I like to study in my free time." There was silence that followed.

"I guess you'll get along with Jean just find. All she does is study, study, study." Kitty half said half laughed.

This pissed Jean off, "I do other things besides studying. Studying just so happens to be at the top of my 'to do list' most of the time. I want to get a good education and be a successful woman in the future."

Amy nodded her head in agreement, "Yes I want to become a doctor when I grow-up, but I have to start studying now. As for my powers I can create different forms of water from the state of liquid or gas or solid. For example a misty fog or a cup of water out of

nowhere, and last night I froze over my hot tea."

"I have a question, is your hair naturally blue?" Asked Jean

"Yes, my hair has always been this color. I guess people just always assumed that I dyed it."

Next up was Raye, "Yeah we talked briefly earlier, my name is Raye Hino I'm 15 too and I am a priestess at the shrine...."

"Yeah with a fiery temper." Added Serena 

This pissed off Raye and Serena's chair started to catch on fire. "Shit!" All the girls were getting ready to put out the fire when a small bubble of water appeared in the air and dowsed the fire.  
  
"What? I have been trying to control this power lately." Amy said.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Raye gave Serena a pissed off look, "I seem to have the power to create fire with my mind. Also ever since I was young I have had premonitions of the future from time to time in my dreams."

Then Lita stood up to give her little intro. Scott was a little surprised by her height. She was tall, at least 6ft. "Guess I'm next. Hi my name is Lita Kino, I'm 15, big surprise there, and I love cooking, cleaning, and martial arts. Like Serena I don't really enjoy school. I think my power has to do with creating an electrical current of some sort."

All of the sudden Lita sneezed and little bolts of electricity started dancing all over her body. "Get off!" Shouted Lita and started slapping the static.

"Great now my hair is going to be weird all day." Soon the bolts stopped, but Jean felt something weird. She looked at her necklace that she was wearing and noticed it looked as if an invisible force was pulling at it. Lita also noticed Jean's necklace. Then the necklace's chain snapped and went straight for Lita's head.

"Shit! Not again!" 

Lita started to turn when everything metal in the room attached itself to her including money, jewelry, and watches. Lita looked like she was either going to explode with anger or break down and cry.

"DAMN. Yeah I know I am a freaking human magnet too. It has really been making my life a living hell. I can't even cook with out a knife flying at my face."

Lita started to pull off all the items that were stuck on her with her friends helping her. Mean while after witnessing this little display there was a mental conference going on with Jean, Scott, and Kitty.

Did you see that? Said Jean.

Yeah she like has the same power as Magneto! Said Kitty

It's a good thing we found everyone first. Could you imagine what Magneto would want to do with someone with powers like his? Scott said

An image of Magneto laughing maniacally popped into their heads. 'HAHAHA I am the MASTER of Magnetism. HAHAHA I will rule the world. I MUST have the Mistress of Magnetism, she must be mine. HAHAHAHA

Snapping out of their little mental talk Kitty started gagging at the thought of Magneto like that.

"Is she okay?" Darien asked with concern in his voice.

"Um yeah, she just has a frog in her throat.....yeah that's it." Lied Scott

Lita walked over to Jean and gave her back her necklace.

"Sorry about that." 

"It's okay. Believe me I understand. It's no big," Smiled Jean.

After everyone calmed down again Mina stepped forward, "Hi my name is Mina Aino and I'm 15 and ½ and I love performing or being in the spotlight except if it involves school work. Hehehe. Like Serena and Lita I'm not very good in school, but that's okay because I don't need a 100% on a test to reach my dreams, to find a guy who truly loves me and to become a star." Her eyes got all starry at the thought of her dream future.

"Earth to Mina, Earth to Mina do you hear me." Serena said waving her hand in front of Mina's face. Mina came crashing back to earth.

"Sorry about that. Anywho, how can I best describe my powers.......I got it. Raye turn off your lights."

As soon Raye turned off the lights Mina started to glow yellowish glow. "Yeah I can glow in the dark. Whew go me. I can produce light and once I turned some light into a solid item. Something like light manipulation seems to be the best way to say it." With that the lights went back on. Last but not least Darien stood up.

"Hello. My name is Darien Shields and I'm almost 20."

"Hey how did you all meet anyways? I mean your like five years older than the others and all." Interrupted Kitty.

"The girls meet each other around school even though they don't all go to the same one. I meet Serena at the arcade just before she met everyone else. We didn't exactly become friends right off the back." Darien said with a small half smile at remembering the beginning.

"Yep, we used to fight every time we saw each other. He would call me meatball head and I would yell tell him he was a loser or something like that. Now were dating." Said Serena 

That took the X-Men by surprise. A flaky, rising freshman going out with HIM?!?!

Serena grabbed Darien's arm and started hugging him. "Anyway, I like to keep in shape and exercise. Martial arts and running are my favorites. As for my powers I can do this weird healing thing and I also have this connection with the earth. It's kind of hard to explain." Darien started to scratch his head thinking the best way to describe it.

"That's okay you could explain later." Scott said.

Scott then did the only thing he could think of was to just shake his hand (kind of a guy thing going on) and when there hands touched Scott felt a tingling feeling all over his body. It kind of felt like how Jean enters his mind, but all over. As fast as it happened it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Said a confused Scott

"Oh, sorry about that. From time to time when I touch things and in some cases people I get this physic feeling about it. Like with a really old item I can picture the last owner or when I touch someone I can tell if they are truly a good person or if they are just faking or something like that. I thought I had that under control."

"Yeah......that's okay."

During all of this a thought hit Lita. She started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"If we decide to go, how would we get to this school?" Asked Lita

"Oh, like we have this private jet and all," Answered Kitty

Lita looked like she was going to faint.

"I am not going." Lita stated, seeing the confused looks on the X-Men's faces she added in an almost whisper "My parents died along time ago on a plane. I can't even stand the sound they make let alone getting on one. I just can't see how a big hunk of metal can stay in the air. I'm sorry"

Lita was about to leave the room when Scott stopped her.

Scott looked up at the tall girl "This may sound odd, but I know what you are going through. My parents died on a plane, I was on that plane with my younger brother. There were only two parachutes and my parents gave them to us. We survived, our parents didn't, the thing is all parents want what's best for their kids and if you need help and it involves getting on a plane I am sure your parents would want you to go."

Judging by the look on Lita's face Scott struck a cord

"Any ways it took me years to get back on a plane or anything that lifted off the ground. Now I can fly a jet and a helicopter, I have gotten over my fears of planes. Just don't shut the door on an opportunity to get help."

Silence followed for several moments then Lita spoke

"I'm going to need a lot of sleeping pills or a lot of booze. If I'm asleep or smashed (A/N: drunken, I just like that term smashed) for the whole trip I think that could work."

Serena ran up to Lita and gave her a huge hug

"Lita you're so brave!"

After the tender moment Jean spoke up, "Yes we also need your parents to sign a permission form for legal matters too." 

Everyone froze up again. Mina, Amy, Serena, and Raye had to tell their parents that they were mutants AND they wanted to go to the other side of the world for help.

Finally Amy said, "Oh...... do you think you could talk to our parents or something. This is kind of big and all. Do you have a teacher or something that can talk to them too? No offense, but I think our parents might want to see what type of teachers you have there."

"Yeah, like actually, we have two teachers in Japan right now. They're like seeing another group of kids that are also like mutants." Answered Kitty

"Good. I really need someone to wear down my dad. He's a bit over protective." Serena added, and then a thought hit Serena like a ton of bricks, "Are we allowed to have pets there? You see, me and Mina both have cats and we would be crushed if they didn't come."

Jean looked at Scott and shrugged, she didn't know.

"Well, as long as they don't doing thing too bad I guess that it's okay. Some of the recruits could be mistaken for animals." Scott said, and then Jean elbowed him in the chest

"Don't talk about Kurt that way!"

"I was talking about Bobby. He's a wild animal."

"Oh I guess your right about that."

Serena and the other girls gave X-Men their home addresses, they would visit the first house at about four.

So the X-Men left the group at the temple and decided to get a bit to eat then start the search for there missing 'friend.'

"He is so dead when I find him," said Scott.

"Don't worry; wait till Logan gets his hands on him. Oh I'd hate to be him." Said Jean

Scott smiled because he knew she was right, he was a dead man.

* * *

A/N:

WHEW that was a long chapter. So how are things going with Logan, Ororo, and Rouge? Where the hell did Bobby go to? How does Kagome fit into all of this? What evil is being cooked up in New York? Guess you'll just have to find out later.

On a funnier note, I have never written so much stuff in my life. It's actually fun. Who knew?

Lita runs up to the author and starts strangling her

"How could you!?!? I don't want to go in a plane. I can't even do a lot of the rides at the festivals. No way!!!"

"Can't breath.....typing stopping......."

Lita stopped but still looked pissed.

"You needed to get over it. Plus you're not going to be very concession for the trip."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

R&R if you want

Peace out


	4. Chapter 3 Meet the Yu Yu Gang

**Don't own anything **

"" Speaking

telepathy

'' thoughts

Speaking Japanese where noted.

NOTE if everyone is speaking Japanese I am not going to constantly be putting those things up. Also if some people seem a little OOC I'm sorry, but this is my interoperation and I am the writer which makes me the 'MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE'. MWHAHAHAHA.

Logan pulls out a cell phone

"Hey Nick, how you doing….. Okay enough with the crap I need an exit NOW." Muffled noise comes from the phone for a few minutes. "Your head of freaking S.H.I.E.L.D for Pete's sake! There has to be something you can do."

Author appears out of nowhere, "You can ask for his help all you want, he can't save you now."

Logan steps back a little, "What are you saying?"

"Let's just say I have a little dirt on Nick." Giggled the author

"What the Hell could you possibly have on him?" Author pulls out a couple of photos of Nick Fury in a dress, wig, and makeup.

"He lost a bet and I have enough copies of these pictures to cover the world three times over."

"Damn."

**I am sorry I can't do accents so you will see my lame attempts at them in the future.**

This is updated, I know I can't spell and something went under the radar and it's been bugging me, this is the new and improved Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Recap Okay Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Bobby went to go recruit the Scouts, Bobby ditched them. The Scouts talked and agree that going with the X-Men is a good idea. Bobby ditched Scott, Jean, and Kitty and is wondering around Japan by himself

**Meanwhile at the same time**

10:00 a.m. in Japan at another temple with a lot of stairs

"Are we at the top yet?" asked a tired Rogue

They have been climbing steps for what seemed like an hour. Logan just grunted and continued up the steps. He was actually enjoying this. No noise, or garbage, just him and the stairs with clean air. Ororo was floating a few inches off the ground and it didn't bother her in the least floating up all the stairs.

'Damn Ah wish Ah could fly' Rogue thought 'If Ah had better control of my powers Ah could just tap into Jean's powers and fly……..maybe Ah can. Ah have been gettin' better at tapping into the powers of people Ah've absorbed'

So Rogue stopped and closed her eyes for a moment and reached deep inside of herself, remembering what it felt like absorbing Jean, thinking of how it felt to use the telekinesis to lift objects off the ground. At the same time she was doing this she was also repressing any memories from Jean she might still have in her mind. Then she visualized herself floating ever so slightly off the ground. She opened her eyes and she was floating.

'Ha. It worked. First Ah can touch again and now Ah can use other people's powers that Ah absorbed. Damn Ah'm good.'

Logan was still jogging up the steps when he noticed he only heard his feet on the steps. He turned around to see Rouge floating behind Ororo. She was a little wobbly, but she was doing it.

"Since when the hell can you fly Stripes?" asked Logan (A/N: If you don't know Logan has nicknames for everyone. Stripes is Rogue's, betcha can't guess why)

Ororo turned around and sure enough Rogue was now hovering a few inches off the ground like she was.

"Uhhhh Ah just found out. Ah was gettin' tired and Ah wished Ah could fly or something and Ah tried to tap into my powers Ah had absorbed and it worked." Said a nervous Rogue. She was always a little nervous when it came to her powers. She could now touch without killing somebody, but there was still so much more to learn about her powers and herself. Even though she can touch she still wears layers of clothing and lots of makeup. A leopard can't change its spots and Rogue couldn't change her stripes. (hehe get it?)

Logan sighed, he could she trouble in the not so distant future and he wasn't even physic. "Look just give it a rest, you just discovered this and you don't have complete control over it. Anyways were at the top."

Right there in front of the three mutants was a very big, old looking temple.

"Are yah sure this is the right place? It looks like it might collapse at any moment." Said Rogue, who was a little pissed off by Logan who was telling her what to do and all. Of course he knew about things like this so she stopped and walked up the remaining steps with Ororo who decided that walking the last few steps with her.

**Meanwhile in the temple**

"What the hell am I still doing here? It is a perfect day to be fighting or sleeping or anything besides just sit here like idiots!" Yusuke said

Hiei was sitting in a dark corner in the room sulking for being thrown into another mission. Not that it was going to be difficult, its just he was NOT some lackey to be thrown around and ordered like a dog. Kurama was still trying to think up of a good excuse to give his mother for another prolonged absence. He really didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want her to know he had any powers what so ever. Kuwabara was just laying down spacing out. Then all of a sudden Genkai walked into the room. She was going to say something when Yusuke interrupted.

"Hey Grandma why am I still here. No one is coming and I don't think anything will happen in America anyways. I have more important things to do then just waiting here for people who won't come!"

Genkai walked over to where Yusuke was sitting and punched him hard in the head causing a huge bump to appear.

"DIM-WIT!!!!!! This is a high priority mission. Koenma must think something is going on and it must be big for him to be acting this way. Plus the…."

Again Yusuke interrupted, "What did pacifier breath tell you? He doesn't have a clue what's happening and he sends us in. Figures, he doesn't give a damn what we are doing. He expects us to do whatever he says at a drop of a hat. Fink prick!"

"First off he didn't tell me anything else than what you already know. He just told me to tell you that you can't show these people your true powers and strength. Secondly they're here." She then kicked him causing to fly out of the temple the back way. With that she started to head towards the front of the temple to greet their 'guests.'

**Outside**

"Is anyone even here?" Asked Rogue

Logan was looking around; he could smell that there were indeed people here. He just hoped that the people they were looking for were here. While they were looking around they heard something, it sounded like "You Old Hag" being screamed. They were about to investigate the scream when someone appeared in front of the temple doors. She was short, about four foot and change, with grayish pinkish hair.

"Welcome. I believe you're looking for four boys that are different, right. They are in here. It is nice to see that the Xavier Institute came all the way here for them. My name is Genkai please follow me." Said Genkai

"Wohhh hold on, hawd yah know we're from the Xavier Institute?" Asked a freaked out Rogue

Genkai gave her a half smile and said, "I'm physic." And with that she continued walking into the temple with three slightly confused guests. They couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. Logan was looking at the old lady and at first glance she may seem fragile and delicate, but he had a feeling there was more than meets the eyes in this case. They came into a room and saw three young men. First was a lanky youth with short, orangey-red, curly hair. He was wearing some sort of school uniform and was sleeping. Next was a dreamy eyed young man with long blood-red hair that went about midway down his back. He could have easily have been mistaken for a girl. Last a short male in the corner wearing nearly all black, except for the white head band around his head. He had a sword on his hip, but the curious think was his gravity defining hair. His hair was jet black and looked as if he just electrocuted himself. The three X-Men was looking at the three guys and taking in what would most likely be new recruits. That's when Logan noticed that the kid they were looking for wasn't there.

He pulled out the picture and showed it to Genkai, "Do you know this kid?"

She just smiled and looked at one of the walls which had a huge whole in it. "I think he maybe outside at the moment."

At this Logan cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the boys, but seemed to only get the attentions of the long red head. Logan started to get pissed off; Kurama picked up on this and sent a mental message to Hiei Hiei the people are here. And with that Hiei looked straight at Logan and wasn't impressed by him. Genkai woke Kuwabara up by smacking him in the head. Logan rolled his eyes, here comes the speech.

All eyes turned to the white haired African woman, "Hello there. My name is Ororo and I am one of the teachers at the Xavier Institute in America and this is Logan who is another teacher," pointing to Logan. "There we help young people learn more about themselves and their powers. Also you can meet other people your own age that are going through similar changes. Here you don't have to hide who you really are. Right here is one of students, this is Rouge."

The three guys and Genkai looked at the very pale teen. She had two stripes of white in her hair at the bangs; she also wore a lot of clothes and make-up.

"Hi. Yeah mah name is Rogue and mah powers used to be outa control, but now Ah can control it thanks to the Xavier Institute." Her speech sounded more like a prerecorded message.

"Hey what is your power?" Ask Kuwabara

Sighing she said, "When Ah touch somethin' Ah can absorb its life force and memories and with mutants Ah can absorb their powers too."

Kuwabara regarded her for a moment and went up to her and said, "You know you're pretty cute. Wanna go out on a date?" At this question Rogue slapped Kuwabara, not knowing she was at the point tapping into the Blob's power and ended up slapping him through the wall and out of the temple.

"Oh May Gawd!!!!" Said Rogue

Genkai just laughed, "That's okay. You hit him in the head so he'll be okay." After she was done laughing she suggested, "Why don't we go outside, we can find Yusuke and you can continue your little speech."

They all walked outside, Kurama trying hard not to laugh at the misfortune of Kuwabara while Hiei was smirking, that's as close to laughing as he will get. Logan too was laughing on the inside at the dumb kid getting hit like that. 'That's what happens when you mess with Stripes.' Ororo was just having a little trouble understanding what was going on. When they all got outside they saw Kuwabara rubbing his head and a young man hiking back to the temple. He had slicked back hair that was black and he wore a green looking uniform.

'This must be that kid Yusuke,' thought Logan

"Hello are you Yusuke?" asked Ororo

"You the freaks from America?" countered her question Yusuke

Literally a vain started to pulse on Rogue's forehead. Logan had to count to ten so he wouldn't jump this kid and skin him alive. His gut feeling earlier about this kid had been right; he was a punk and a future pain in the ass. He had a half of mind to just leave and forget about recruiting this kid.

Yusuke was going to open his mouth again when Kurama clasped his hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Yes these are the people from America, don't be so rude. We are supposed to be recruited." Not knowing Logan had acute hearing. That bothered him a little, that last comment. Like there was some other reason they wanted to come to America, but he pushed that thought aside.

"Yes were from America and we are here to help you," Started Ororo, but was cut off again.

"Yeah, Yeah I saw that crap on the T.V. so I know what it is all about,"he really didn't, "So you want us to go with you to America and join your little club for freaks or whatever you call it."

Logan was losing control and fast, he was clenching his fist so hard they started to bleed, then heal, and then bleed again. Luckily Genkai intervened by swiftly smacking him in the head, just enough to hurt, but not enough for him to go flying again.

"SHUT UP DIM-WIT! You'll have to excuse Yusuke he is very stupid." Stated Genkai

"Shut up you old hag! What would you know?!?!?"

"Please could you calm down, we just want to talk." Said Ororo

"Fine whatever" said Yusuke

"Since you already know why were here would you accept our offer to study in America?" Asked Ororo

"Yeah whatever" Said Yusuke, "Don't expect me to show up at a school. I go in once in a while just to piss of teachers." With that he started to laugh

Rogue sat there and looked at Yusuke, 'He would probably fit in with the Brotherhood better than in the Institute.'

Hiei grunted and they accepted that as a yes, Kuwabara said 'yes' as did Kurama.

Ororo stepped forward ecstatic, "Excellent. By the way do you have any idea what you can do?"

Kuwabara stepped forward, "Okay my name is Kuwabara I'm fourteen. I don't know what you would call this but," he then clenched his fists and it started to glow. Orangey looking energy poured from his hand then it to on the appearance of a sword.

Ororo pulled out a little notebook and wrote down a few notes and said, "I think it's some type of energy manipulation."

'Not to far off from the truth…..' thought Genkai

"Yes, well I know what I can do; Hello my name Shuichi, I am 14 and I can grow and control plants." Pulling out a seed he made it start to sprout and move.

"Oh my! What an interesting power. You know there is a wonderful green house at the Institute. I usually go there and tend to my plants, but you're welcomed there anytime." Ororo said with an odd amount of enthusiasm.

"Shuichi? I thought your name was Kurama." Said Kuwabara

"Hehehe………..Kurama is my nickname Kuwabara, I thought I told you that," Said a nervous Kurama

Hiei glared at everyone and said simply, "My name is Hiei; I can make and manipulate fire." As if to prove his point, he sent a blackish blue flame on a near by tree where it quickly burned to ashes in mere seconds.

"God not another pyro! Two wasn't enough, plus that crazy Auzzie with Magneto. Noooo, there had to be more." Grumbled a pissed off Logan

"What?" Growled Hiei

"At the Institute there are two other students that have powers that are similar to yours. Roberto can cover himself in flames and is most powerful in the sun, sort of solar powered. Also there is Amara who is more magma than fire, but similar." Said Ororo "What is your power Yusuke?"

"I'm really strong," to prove his point he picked up a huge boulder and tossed it close to where Logan was standing, doing it effortlessly. "What can you do?" He turned to Logan, "Besides look that ugly."

Logan growled, "You wanna know what I can do? Fine I can do this." With that there was a Shink noise and three metal claws sprouted from both of his fists. Then he walked slowly to the huge boulder and with a flick of his wrist there was a pile of little rocks that had once been a boulder.

"Whoa," Said Kuwabara

"Logan, we are trying to give a good impression." Said a testy Ororo

"Fine. My power is to heal really fast." He then took a claw and ran it across his flesh causing a deep gash. Within the moment he was done cutting himself the gash started to heal. Hiei and Kurama have seen there share of fast healing, but nothing compared to this.

Yusuke was trying not to be impressed. "Yeah whatever, old man." Yusuke said to Ororo "So what can you do besides put up with this guy's crap?"

She just smirked and raised her hands towards the sky. Her eyes started to glow and her body lifted a few inches off the ground and the wind picked up. In the distance a storm could be seen. There was hale and icy rain with loud crashes of thunder and lightning. Then as fast as it appeared, it stopped. It became a beautiful sunny day again.

"I can control the weather. It really comes in handy; in the tribe I grew-up in they thought I was a goddess. The thing was I had little control, I was very lucky to meet Charles Xavier."

"Oh yeah, one last thing," said Logan, "We'll need to talk to your parents and they have to sign a few forms for legal purposes. Have any of you told your parents?"

"Ummmm no…. my parents aren't home much and my older sister doesn't care what I do as long as I leave her alone……or burn down the house, but that is a different story." Said Kuwabara

"No……. I don't think my mom will believe me." Stated Yusuke

Kurama quietly asked, "Would there be a way of asking my mother permission for this without mentioning the powers?"

"No. It's for the best to tell your mother. She'll probably want to know why you are going to America." Ororo said

"Well, you see, my mother has been very ill in the past years and has only started to recover and I think it is best not to over stress her." Kurama answered hopping Ororo would drop it.

"Look kid. Like it or not we have to tell her. Mom's like to know what's going on with there kids or something like that." Logan said trying to explain why he needed to tell his mother.

Logan looked at Hiei, "Hey, how about you?"

Hiei tensed up and was thinking about just leaving and say to hell with this when Kurama spoke up, "Hiei's parents died when he was young and he has been living on his own in the forest. We only recently met each other and he really isn't a people person."

Logan could tell it was a lie, but it was a half lie. He could sense that this kid really didn't have parents or much experience with the rest of the world.

"Hey kid, how old are you any ways?" asked Logan

Hiei spoke up "15. I don't have any birth records, they were burnt in a fire………" Kurama just stared at Hiei. Hiei, don't blow our cover. That has got to be the worst lie I have ever heard. Hiei just ignored Kurama.

Logan raised his eye brow. There was NO WAY this short kid was 15. Hell Jamie looked closer to 15 than him. Logan looked in to Hiei's eyes and saw that he has been through some experiences. 'I'll let this one slid.' He thought

"Okay great. Me and Rogue will go to Shuichi's house and talk to his mother. Don't worry; I'm sure your mother will understand." Ororo said

"Yeah and I'll go talk with your parents." Logan pointed to Kuwabara and Yusuke

"Hiei, maybe you'll like to pack some belongings. Meet us at this address in two days time okay." Said Ororo

"Yeah whatever."

**Mean while at a cram school in Japan about 12:30 p.m.**

Kagome was sitting in a chair trying to catch up in her school work. It has been a whole week since she came back from the well for the last time. She remembered the events that had happened like they had just happened.

FLASH BACK

_They were fighting Naraku, Kagome, and the whole gang. Even Kouga and Sesshomaru had put aside their hatred for InuYasha to help defeat the vial creature. Naraku had just killed Kikyo for good and was sending poison insects everywhere. It was a furious battle, but some how they had combined their energy into one blast at the end of an arrow and Kagome shot him through the heart destroying him forever. After that Miroku's curse of the wind tunnel disappeared and he asked Sango if she still wanted to bear him a child. She accepted after beating the crap out of him. That was the only good to come from the battle. Sesshomaru and Kouga left vowing to kill InuYasha one day, but that didn't faze him. He ran off and when he came back he started yelling at Kagome. She had finally collected all of the shards of Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls and InuYasha said he wanted it. Kagome told him off and then the strangest thing happened, InuYasha said 'I am sick of you woman, I am going to hell with my Kikyo' and with that he was gone. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and she ran back to the well. When she got back into her own time the completed jewel reentered her side, but that didn't matter. That Bastard Half-Demon had broken her heart. She never wanted to see him again._

_The next day she wanted to visit the feudal time again to say good-bye to her friends formally and wish them good luck with their new lives. She also hoped that maybe Shippo would like to come and visit her in her time, but when she entered the well nothing happened. It wouldn't take her back to the feudal era. It was sealed permanently._

END FLASH BACK

Now she was in school and she felt a little empty inside. She was so out of it she didn't notice Hojo come up to her.

"Um Kagome. Are you feeling well?"

Kagome sat up with a jolt, "Oh Hojo, you surprised me. Sorry I'm still a little out of it because all that darn medication." (A/N: In the story every time Kagome went to feudal Japan her Grandpa would say she was sick with some sort of disease.) Kagome liked Hojo, but he wasn't the right guy. He was sweet, but a real flake. He was all sympathy; it was like he had no other side to him.

"Oh okay. Do you need any help studying?"

Kagome flushed a little. She knew her friends would say go with him, but she just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to see any guy for a while and Hojo was at the top of the list.

"Aa…………" She looked down at the floor and was wishing at that moment the ground she was standing on would open up and swallow her whole. Then she felt kind of queasy. She looked back at Hojo to see a look of pure terror on his face.

"KAGOME WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!" yelled Hojo

This frightened her because she was standing right in front of him. She looked at a near by window and saw Hojo's reflection, but not hers. There was an ear piercing scream and a lot of running around, Kagome left the class room and went to the girl's bathroom and looked in the mirror. What was scary was that she saw nothing, not her cloths, her hair, not even her face. Kagome started to panic, 'what in the hell was going on?' She ran outside the school and just ran not really noticing where she was going.

**Mean while at a noodle stand somewhere in Japan, not to far away from everyone**

Bobby was having the time of his life. He had grabbed some extra money for the Institute just before they had left and since he can speak Japanese he didn't have that much trouble getting around. First he went on the 'bullet train,' one of the fastest trains in the world. He had ridden it for a half an hour. Then he hit several stores, getting gifts for some of the other recruits who didn't get to come. He got himself a lot of stuff too. He actually had been saving up for a trip for Japan ever since he had that pen pal two years ago.

'Two years ago…..they were such simpler times' Bobby thought

He was and still is a slacker to the core. He used to be worse. When he was at his old school he only did one project while he was there two years ago, the pen pal project. He got to meet a new person on the other side of the world. They had stopped writing to each other a year later, he had to move to the Institute and in some part of his mind he wished he could see her. He did know one thing……. He was going to be in SOOOO much trouble. He ditched Scott and the others when he should have been there. But you know what, he didn't care because he was in a foreign country and he could speak the language thanks to that little device from the Professor and he was going to enjoy himself.

A/N:

NEXT CHAPTER MEET THE PARENTS

Next chapter is going to fun, over protective parents. Logan is going to get a call from Scott about a missing Bobby. Kagome will have a bigger part next time. I see embarrassed kids in the future. Logan is going to meet most of the partents….hehehehe

BloodRoseOTDemon ROCKS my one and only review. You rock!!!!!

Sorry this took sooo long to put up, but I KNOW the next chapter won't be up for about two weeks, I'm going on vacation and then I have to write the thing sooooo yeah.

The cast starts partying

"Hey! I'll be back…….." Eerie laughter follows

Everyone stops partying and a glass is broken in the distance

"Screw it, lets party while we can!!" Yelled Yusuke

Party continued

"Oh well" Author gets her beach bag ready, "See you guys on the flip side."

(By the Way Happy Friday the Thirteenth to who it applies to)

R&R if you want

Peace out


	5. Chapter 4 Meet the Parents Part I

**Don't own anything **

**I mean REALLY, why in the HELL would I be writing on this web-site if I owned X-men, Sailor Moon, InuYasha, or the Yu Yu Gang ….. COME ON! Though I really wish I did own them, me and like millions of other people on this website…. **

**One last thing, at the bottom is the shout-outs**

"" Speaking telepathy

'' thoughts

Speaking Japanese where noted.

NOTE if everyone is speaking Japanese I am not going to constantly be putting those things up. Also if some people seem a little OOC I'm sorry, but this is my interoperation and I am the writer which makes me the 'MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE'. MWHAHAHAHA.

Author walks out with Jamie in tow

"Jamie, take me out and buy me an ice-cream, I'm hungry."

"NO WAY! You are the writer! Isn't there some sort of law against that? Anyway nothing on this earth will make me!!!"

"Go with me or I'll make you eat this!" Pulls something out of pocket, something that looks like a lump of coal.

"What the heck is that?!?!"

"This is a muffin, I think its blueberry."

"That looks like a piece of coal or rock, not a muffin."

"Yeah, I was hanging out in the kitchen and Kitty was cooking,"

"GOD NO! That is something Kitty made?"

"Yup."

"You like vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla."

"You know your evil, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Moral of the story: Never underestimate the power of bad cooking, especially Kitty's.

**I am sorry I can't do accents so you will see my lame attempts at them in the future.**

**Also, sorry for the extremely long delay on posting this chapter… I just started college and I have been writing papers and studying and, Oh MY GOD… It really cuts my free time to next to zero… the reason I'm even updating is the semester is over and the muses grace me with their company….**

**One last thing, I'm breaking the meet the parents into two parts, first meeting the Yu Yu gang's family and next chapter is the Scouts turn. Believe me, there will be embarrassing moments there; over protective parents and all.**

Chapter 4 Part I of Meet the Parents

Recap: Okay Logan, Ororo, and Rogue meet the Yu Yu gang, Kagome is having some problems, weird powers, and Bobby is still going mental in Japan

**So one hour later **

So Logan was being lead to the area where Yusuke and Kuwabara live. It was a little neighborhood, not the best part of the town was putting it nicely. They started to walk up to an apartment which Logan figured was Yusuke's house. Kuwabara decided to wait outside. As they stepped into the apartment Logan couldn't believe his eyes. There were enough empty alcohol bottles to make a small fortune at recycling plant. There at the center of the mess was a woman in her mid thirties who was clearly passed with a half lit cigarette still in her mouth.

Yusuke walked up to her, "Mom, wake up. I need you to sign some papers."

'No wonder this kid is so messed up. What a mother!' Thought Logan

"YUSUKE! What are you doing at the bar?"

"Mom, we're at home."

"Oh really," she looks around to confirm this. "I guess we are." She then notices Logan for the first time, "SO, who's your cute friend? Maybe he would like a drink." She said all of this with a heavy slur in her voice.

"I think you drank all the alcohol in a ten mile radius. ANYWAYS…..I need this form signed."

"What's it for?"

Yusuke took a deep breath, "Well, I'm so strong that I'm really a mutant and these people in America want me to go to this school there."

She sat there for a moment and blinked and then started crying, "My Yusuke wants to leave me again, first you die then leave and train for an eternity, and now you want to go to America!?!??!"

Yusuke just sighed, "Mom, I'm just going there for a little bit, it's not like I'm moving there forever."

"What about Keiko? Are you going to leave her again too? She isn't going to stay around forever you know."

"MOM! I am going and that is that. This is just for a time being, for God's sake. And what about Keiko? We're just friends!!!"

"You're such a punk. You act like you don't care for her at all!" screamed Yusuke's mom

This was getting a little out of hand. So Logan tried to cool things down.

"Lady, your kid needs help and here's an offer where he can get some experiences and stuff like that." Logan was thinking of the best way to talk to this drunk. He is not Mr. Sensitive or anything. Though he was kind of wishing he had something to drink right now. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

**Meanwhile at a little Restaurant **

Scott, Jean, and Kitty were sitting in a random Japanese restaurant. Though they could all speak Japanese, they still couldn't read it. Fortunately they could still order, this not being the first time this restaurant had tourist and all. Kitty was very excited because she got to try out some tofu prepared differently then usual. (A/N: I would die if I was a vegetarian) Even though the meal was great, Scott was still fuming over Bobby.

'How could he just do that!?!? He begs to come with us and the second we turn our backs he gone. I am going to make sure he is doing double time in the danger room!!' These being a few of the less than friendly thoughts from Scott. Jean, who could hear all of this loud and clear, decided that he should just blow off some steam. Sure he was anger now, but she had a feeling later he'll feel better, especially tonight when they can have some alone time.

As soon as they were finished, Scott took out his cell phone and called Logan, smiling the whole time.

RING

RING

CLICK

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD OR SOMEONE IS GONNA GET IT!" Bellowed Logan, he still was having a hard time calming down Yusuke and his mother.

Scott cleared his voice, "Yeah it is Logan. We were successful in finding the group of people, but we lost someone." Scott paused for dramatic affect. "Bobby ran off…"

There was a deadly silence that was followed by a bloody curling yell on the other end on the phone, then there was a shink then static. The phone went dead.

"So, like how did Mr. Logan take the news?" Kitty inquired

"Well, better than I could have imagined," said Scott. Jean just looked at Scott and shook her head. 'Guys could be so vengeful sometimes, though Bobby did have it coming.' Jean thought.

**Five Minutes earlier at Yusuke's house **

Things were getting a little out of control. The screaming contest continued between Yusuke and his mother was still raging and it didn't look liked they were going to stop anytime soon. Logan was going to lose it at this rate. Then his phone rang. He was tempted to just throw it out the window, but answered it instead in his usual manner.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD OR SOMEONE IS GONNA GET IT!" Yep, his usual manner. It was Scott reporting back that he found the other group, but there was something wrong… Bobby ran off! It took Logan a moment to process this, all the while Yusuke was still yelling at his mother. Logan then lost it.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And in a fit of pure rage, Logan unsheathed his claws and shredded the phone. He knew something like this would happen. Calling Logan angry at this point is an understatement.

Yusuke and his mother had stopped yelling at this point and just stared at Logan. After a moment Yusuke's mother grunted then said, "Sure Yusuke, go with this guy. Maybe this guy can beat some sense into you." Then she grabbed the papers, signed them, and then passed out. Who would have guessed Logan's "Sparkling Personality" would help out, well she was drunk.

"I AM GOING TO FIND YOU DRAKE AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY YOU EVEN CAME TO JAPAN!!!"

**Meanwhile, at a video game store a few miles away **

Bobby was looking for some gifts for some of the new mutants when he felt his blood turn cold, the spine chilling type. 'Hmmmm I have a very bad feeling….. OH WELL! Better enjoy my fun before I get caught.' He looked at some exclusive games that were only sold in Japan. (A/N: Take a guess what type of games he's looking at)

**At the same time at Kurama/Shuichi's House **

Kurama was dreading this moment. Rogue and Ororo were here to talk to his mom and he was tempted to just leave, but his feet were walking towards his house. He knew he could change his mom's memory to make her think that he was just in a foreign exchange program, but he would always remember her reaction forever. Too soon for his taste Kurama was home and opened the door.

"Shuichi, your home early. Oh who are your friends?" Said Kurama's Mother (A/N: There's a long story, but the short version is Kurama is his demon name and Shuichi is the name he was given from his mother, once he goes to America I'm going to say screw it and just call him Kurama)

Kurama's throat tightened up and his mouth went dry. Taking a second he took a deep breath, "Yes, these people would like to speak to you mother."

"Hello, my name is Ororo and this is Rogue. We're here because we need you to talk to you about your son."

"What's wrong? Is he in trouble??????" Said Shuichi mom who was starting to get very worried

Ororo just smiled, "No it's nothing serious. It just your son is very special and gifted. We wanted him to come to a school in America for a little bit to learn about it and more about himself."

"Special gift? I don't understand." She was now confused and worried. She looked over to Shuichi who wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Rogue spoke up, "Ah know this may be hard, but your son is a mutant."

There was a silence and for Shuichi it felt like an eternity. Then his mother spoke, "Is that true Shuichi?" Shuichi was staring at the floor, his blood red hair was covering his eyes, but he just gave her a slight nod.

"He has the ability to manipulate plants and make them grow and such." Said Ororo

Shuichi was holding his breath; he figured his mother would be totally disgusted with him. He heard many stories of teens becoming mutants and being disowned and being kicked out of their homes. Stareing at the floor, he was wishing for a distraction of any kind. His mind started to wonder off on how he could make an earthquake by manipulating plants and energy. Before he could think too much about it the last thing he'd expected happened. He found himself in a warm and caring hug from his mother.

"Shuichi, why didn't you tell me? No matter what happens to you, I'll always love you, Shuichi." Shuichi could feel tears starting to form, but he didn't show it. He buried his head in her shoulder. He never thought she would accept him for who he really was. He wasn't a mutant, but he did have powers and she still accepted him. He found himself mind boggled.

His mother chuckled a bit, "Though this does explain how my plants are still alive. Funny, I have no talent for plants, unless killing them is a talent. Until recently my plants would last a month at best even if I watered them and everything. Shuichi, if you want to go to America for the rest of the school year that's fine. Just promise to write."

After regaining composure Kurama spoke, "Thank you mother for understanding. I promise to write all the time."

"Oh, Shuichi, remember I still don't have that e-mail thing down yet, so mail me the regular way."

"Of course mother." Kurama's heart felt like it would burst of happiness. Not even in his wildest dream did he think this was even possible. Also he didn't have to mess with her memories now.

Ororo and Rogue were trying not to ruin the touching moment. It warmed their hearts to see a mothers love. 'Guess Kurama was overreacting.' Thought Rogue

**Back with Logan **

After dealing with Yusuke's mother and receiving the call from Scott, Logan was in no mood for taking with parents. He'd rather hit the red lit district and see if he could drink enough sake to get stone, which was very unlikely with his healing ability. There was defiantly a down side to his healing ability. Before he could go and drink he had to talk with Kuwabara's parents and/or guardians.

'Damn, Chuck is going to pay for sending me on a mission to hell. Sure, sending me to bust some ass any day, but recruit some snot nose punk ass kids?!!?'

He walked out with the signed papers shaking his head. 'Now a quick talk with Kuwabara's parents and then I'll find Bobby. HEHEHE maybe dead or alive…. That kid is pushing his luck; the joy rides, taking the x-jet, not to mention the pranks.'

He soon found himself in front of Kuwabara's home, "My parents might not be home, Shizuru maybe. She's my older sister, she signs a bunch of papers for me, so she's close enough."

Entering the house, it was easy to say it was in better shape than Yusuke's house. There in the kitchen, was a young woman about 17 or 18 years old. She was smoking a cig and reading a beautician magazine. Without looking up, "Your home early, did Yusuke kick your ass early today?"

"SHUT UP SHIZURU!! And no, I'm here because A) I live here too and Two) I've been accepted into a foreign exchange program to America and I need some papers signed," Snapped Kuwabara. This caused Shizuru to look up and she noticed Logan for the first time.

Shizuru just shrugged, "He's the guy from the Xavier Institute," it was a statement not a question.

This caught Logan off guard, "How did you know?"

Taking another drag from her cig she replied, "What, you think Kuwabara is the only one in this family with powers? And before you ask I'm acutely aware of spirits and from time to time see bits of the future that directly affects me. Secondly the answer is NO I am not interested in your school. Give me the papers and I'll sign them."

This left Logan with little more to say. 'Damn was this a HELL of a lot easier than Yusuke.'

After signing the papers Shizuru turned to Kuwabara, "Hey Kuwabara what about Eikichi? I'm not taking care of her." (A/N: I can't remember if Eikichi is a boy or a girl, so it's a girl. If its wrong well tough, this is AU!!!)

"OH MY GOD!" Kuwabara turned to Logan, "Please say I can take my cat! I love her!!!! I can't go without her!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kuwabara has this tough guy act, but he's pissing his pants over a cat??

Shizuru laughed, "Nope he's serious. Big bad Kuwabara has a weakness for his cat."

"Shit, I don't know. I'd call the professor, but my phone's dead." Logan also add mentally, 'literally'

Kuwabara was starting to have a fit, saying how he couldn't go without his precious kitten.

Logan wanted to leave so he caved in easily, "Fine, Fine. You can bring you damn cat. But whatever mess it makes you clean up. Start packing, our flight leaves in two days."

Kuwabara nearly skipped to his room. Logan shaking his head left with the sign papers in hand, his new quest was starting. He now had to find a dead ice-cube.

**Lastly **

Kagome is running at full speed. She had no idea where here legs were taking her. When she was ran into a crowd they starting screaming and shouting there was a ghost. 'I can't be dead! What the HELL is happening? Why now? Where am I?' A confused and scared Kagome burst from another crowd yelling ghost. I wish InuYasha was here.' Tears were forming in her eyes as she picked up speed.

**Okay Sorry but I'm Stopping There. Looks like I lied, well originally this was going to be one huge chapter, but I cut in half. Kagome is going to run into the x-men in the next chapter… Any guess to whom… Also any suggestions as far as couples would be appreciated. Like who should I pair Kitty up with? I have a few pairs in mind, but they may change. The final decision will affect other couples. There are a few which I'm not messing with: Scott and Jean, Serena and Darien, Yusuke and Keiko. **

And here are the shout-outs!!!

Hiei walks in, "You actually have people reading this rubbish?"

"Shut up! My workers aren't supposed to insult me!"

"Hey I'm not your muse, why should I care?"

"Because I can make this a living hell."

"……"

"I win"

# Oh, and one last thing: I don't want people to think I was making Scott evil or anything, I was trying to give him more personality. In the show he's 'dry toast, no jam' or something like that. So, no hate mail from Scott lovers. #

**Shout-outs**

BloodRoseOTDemon – Yeah sorry for taking so long to update, I had to go on a family vacation which was fun. The beach and there was barely any rain. Thanks for reviewing!

Agent-G – Thank you for your kind words, coming from you means a lot to me.

Arain Rowan – I'm glad you found the last chapter interesting, I hope you keep reading.

SiriusAboutMarauders – I'm glad you are reviewing and asking very good questions which I can answer in the further chapters.

Micheleclover – I'm glad you enjoyed the story, Hahahah Points at Hiei

Gothicthunder – Yeah these are some of my fave shows too.

Damn-my-name-was-taken – I love both Jasper and Felix. How could I ever choose? There both sooo sweet. Thanks for reviewing even though you're not totally aware of what's going on.

Kitty Weasley – Thanks for reading!!!

Moonjava – I'm glad you like it!

Jelica – Well I don't think the scouts and the Yu Yu gang will go against them all, although Raye may pick a fight with Hiei and Kurama since she can sense their demon aura.


End file.
